Live in the Dark
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Selama ini, Ran selalu hidup di dalam kegelapan. Dia menyesal atas perbuatannya. Lalu, bagaimana jika seorang Shinichi masuk dalam kehidupannya?


"**Live in the Dark"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri**

**Summary: ****Selama ini, Ran selalu hidup di dalam kegelapan. Dia menyesal atas perbuatannya. Lalu, bagaimana jika seorang Shinichi masuk dalam kehidupannya?**** Hope you like it!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

Lagi dan lagi. Huft. Seharusnya, setiap orang yang bangun pagi langsung menyambut hangatnya mentari, indahnya pemandangan di pagi hari. Sedangkan aku? Hanya kegelapanlah yang aku lihat. Baik pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam, tak ada yang kulihat selain gelap.

Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Kenapa? Penyesalan itu memang selalu datang terakhir. Andai saja... Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak nekat... Andai saja aku dapat menghentikan peristiwa itu... Andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu barang sedetik saja... Andai saja...

Sudahlah, buat apa aku mengatakan andai dan andai, membuang waktuku saja. tak ada gunanya aku mengatakan hal itu. Toh, meskipun aku berandai-andai, itu tak akan terjadi. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kan?

Ya, aku buta.

Sudah tiga tahun aku mengalami kebutaan. Gara-gara waktu itu, aku... Aku...

KLEK

"Ran, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang di ambang pintu. Aku tahu, ini suara Kaa-sanku.

"Ya, Kaa-san," aku menjawab malas.

"Kau kenapa, Ran?" tanya Kaa-san. Aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat.

"Iie, Kaa-san," uajrku. Aku memang tidak apa-apa, kan? Langkah kaki itu pun berhenti.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Iie," ujarku singkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita mandi dulu, ya Ran," ajak Kaa-san.

"Hai."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Bagaimana masakanku, Ran?" tanya Kaa-san. Aku ingat, ini sudah pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya. Selalu begitu. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya, masakan Kaa-san itu tidak enak. Kaa-sanku itu tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, masakanku itu lebih enak daripada Kaa-sanku. Bukan maksudku untuk sombong, ya! Ha ha ha.

"Lumayan," jawabku. Memangnya aku harus menjawab apa?

"Oh, ya Ran. Kau tahu tidak? Siang ini, sahabat lama Kaa-san akan berkunjung," cerita Kaa-san. Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud.

"Yukiko-san?" tanyaku. Kalau bukan Yukiko-san, siapa lagi sahabat Kaa-san?

"Hai, kau benar. Dia juga akan mengajak Shinichi," ujar Kaa-san.

"Kupikir Shinichi itu akan sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya," ujarku, "oh, ya. Dia itu sebenarnya bekerja apa sih, Kaa-san? Kenapa sering bolak-balik Los Angeles-Jepang?"

"Dia mempunyai yayasan. Tapi, entah, yayasan apa itu. Yayasannya itu berada di Los Angeles dan Jepang. Kau lupa? Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dia di sini! Temannya yang mengurus yayasan yang di Los Angeles. Kaa-san sudah memberitahumu tentang hal ini lho!" jawab Kaa-san.

"Oh iya, aku lupa," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya orang lain dapat melihat senyumku, daripada aku yang tidka bisa melihat senyumku sendiri, apalagi senyum orang lain.

"Kaa-san, setelah ini, aku ingin ke taman, ya," pintaku.

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Taman rumahku tidak begitu luas, juga tidak begitu sempit. Yah, lumayanlah. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ayunan. Aku mendorong ayunan itu pelan. Sambil seperti itu, aku malah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Ah, semilir angin yang lembut menyibak rambutku. Walaupun aku buta, tentu saja aku tetap masih bisa merasakan angin lembut ini –tak berpengaruh, bukan? Tapi, lama kelamaan kenapa aku mengantuk, ya?

Hey, Ran sadar! Ini masih pagi! Dan aku sudah mengantuk? Oh, ya ampun! Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Ran?" tanya Tou-san. Oh, Tou-san. Kupikir siapa.

"Iie, Tou-san. Tou-san sedang apa?" tanyaku. Mengherankan sekali Tou-san pergi ke taman pagi-pagi. Biasanya juga pergi ke Cafe Poirot –letaknya lumayan dekat dengan rumahku.

"Hah, masa Tou-san disuruh mencabuti rumput? Memangnya Tou-san ini tukang kebun apa? Dasar, Kaa-sanmu ini," protes Tou-san.

"Lumayanlah, Tou-san. Kalau-kalau Tou-san dipecat atau di PHK, kan sudah ada penggantinya," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini. Beraninya bilang seperti itu," ujar Tou-san.

"Bercanda, kok," ujarku. Setelah itu, aku tak mendengar suara. Mungkin Tou-san sudah mulai mencabuti rumput.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Hah, apakah aku perlu berdandan hanya untuk menemui Yukiko-san? Lagipula, apakah ada orang yang akan memperhatikan aku? Aku sendiri saja tidak mempedulikan penampilanku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi apa daya, Kaa-sanku memaksa, sih. Jadi saja...

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Yukiko-san. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil di parkir.

"Itu pasti dia!" ujar Kaa-sanku riang. Oh, jadi sudah datang, ya? Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku sedang bercakap-cakap. Dengan Yukiko-san dan Yusaku-san? Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Tunggu! Aku mendengar ada suara mobil lagi! Mobil siapa itu?Samar-samar aku mendengar Yukiko-san bilang bahwa itu mobil Shinichi.

Hah? Kenapa coba bisa pisah mobil? Kemudian aku mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu pasti mereka.

"Ran! Apa kabar?" tanya Yukiko-san sambil cipika-cipiki padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yukiko-san," ujarku.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Oh, ya. Kami juga mengajak Shinichi. Mungkin kalian ingin mengobrol," ujar Yusaku-san. Hem, boleh juga.

"Hey, Ran! Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu!" seru Shinichi.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik-baik saja," ujarku.

"Nada bicaramu kok seperti itu? Ketus sekali," ujar Shinichi. Hah? Perasaan biasa-biasa saja deh.

"Maksud? Biasa-biasa saja deh," ujarku.

"Jika kalian ingin mengobrol-mengobrol, bisa ke taman atau ke kamar Ran saja," ujar Kaa-san. Apa? Kamar?

"Kamar? Kenapa harus di tempat yang pribadi, sih?" protesku.

"Tak apa, kan? Toh aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu," ujar Shinichi sambil menuntunku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan bersama Shinichi –lebih tepatnya aku dituntun. Hey, aku kan tuan rumah. Aku juga hapal, kok rute rumah ini.

"Tak perlu menuntunku. Aku sudah dan pasti hapal rute rumahku sendiri, apalagi ke kamarku. Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" jelasku.

"Terserah kau. Mau ke kamar?" tanyanya.

"Boleh saja sih," ujarku sambil berjalan ke kamar denagn hati-hati. Aku melepaskan tangan Shinichi dan mulai berjalan.

"Hey!" seru Shinichi. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah berada lebih dulu di depan pintu kamarku.

"Aku lebih dulu, kan darimu?" ujarku sedikit meremehkan.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja," ujarnya. Kami pun masuk ke kamarku. Aku pun langsung duduk di pinggir ranjangku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benda ditaruh di sampingku.

"Apa itu Shinichi?" tanyaku. Aku pun meraba benda tersebut dan aku merasa bahwa ini seperti tas kertas.

"Kau sudah membawa benda ini daritadi?" tanyaku.

"Ya begitulah. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu lho," ujarnya. Aku pun mencoba meraba apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku merasakan bahwa yang sednag kupegang adalah...

Novel?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menghalangi tanganku. Tangan Shinichi. Dia mengambil novel yang sedang kupegang tadi.

"Aku membawakanmu dua buah novel. Karena kata Kaa-sanmu novelmu sudah kau baca semua. Jadi, aku membawakan novel untukmu. Dan tentunya dengan huruf braille," jelas Shinichi. Dasar, Kaa-san!

"Lalu? Apa judulnya?" tanyaku. Shinichi menyerahkan dua novel yang ada di genggamannya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku meraba cover dua novel tersebut.

"Friend in The Dark? Love and Friendship?" ujarku heran. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau novel yang pertama aku raba adalah tentang orang buta!

"Ya. Novel pertama adalah sebuah novel yang menceritakan bagaimana seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang harus bertahan hidup dalam keadaan buta. Yang kedua, adalah tentang cinta dan persahabatan. Kau tertarik?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tampaknya aku tertarik. Aku akan membaca yang novel pertama dulu. Kau sudah pernah membacanya?" ujarku sambil membuka halaman pertama.

"Sudah. Novelnya rame. Terus story, lho. Dan ini baru saja dibuat ke huruf brailenya, kalau novel aslinya sudah beredar lama," ujarnya. Setelah itu, aku mulai membaca novel tersebut –aku tertarik juga. Kurasa novel tersebut tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama –waktu kuraba tidak terlalu tebal. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara detik jam, dentingan HP –ini pasti Shinichi, dan semilir angin –tadi Shinichi yang membuka jendela.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama kami berdua berada di kamar ini. Satu jam mungkin? Karena aku telah selesai membaca novel dan dia malah sibuk bermain HP.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku suka. Rame! Ternyata anak umur lima tahun bisa menjadi orang yang lebih sabar daripada orang dewasa termasuk aku," ujarku.

"Nanti kau baca juga novel yang kedua. Eh, aku mau pamit dulu. Ada urusan di yayasan," ujar Shinichi. Aku pun mendengar langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Tunggu! Shinichi, boleh tidak kapan-kapan aku ikut bersamamu ke yayasanmu? Oh ya, kau itu mempunyai yayasan apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau ikut? Tapi lusa, kalau besok tampaknya tak bisa. Kurasa, yayasan itu akan cocok denganmu. Yayasanku adalah yayasan khusus penyandang tunanetra. Di sana banyak orang yang tunanetra, tapi mereka tak kehilangan semangat hidup, tidak seperti kau yang pada awalnya kehilangan semangat hidup. Dan lagi, ada penyandang tunanetra favoritku di sana. Oh, ya, aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamit Shinichi sambil membuka pintu.

Wah, benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar!

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap, Ran?" tanya Shinichi. Hari ini, aku akan ke yayasan bersama Shinichi. Aku sudah siap.

"Ya, sudah siap," ujarku mantap. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuaku dan sedikit diceramahi, aku dan Shinichi berangkat.

Aku masih sedikit trauma dengan mobil. Karena, mobillah yang membuatku sampai seperti ini. Huft. Tenang saja, Ran. Come on!

"Kau kenapa Ran?" tanya Shinichi. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku –mobil ini mulai berjalan.

"Iie, Shinichi," ujarku.

"Trauma?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Ingin sih kujawab iya, tapi nanti dia malah menanyakan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hm, masih sedikit," ujarku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar kisahmu bagaimana sampai kau tidak bisa melihat. Tapi, kalau kaunya saja masih trauma, ya sudah," ujar Shinichi. Tuh, kan! Benar apa kataku! Ceritakan tidak, ya? Apa dengan begini traumaku akan hilang?

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Biasanya, semua orang akan akan meinta hadiah ketika lulus sekolah, bukan? –kau juga pasti Shinichi. Saat itu, aku meminta hadiah mobil pada orang tuaku. Awalnya mereka sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka mengambulkan permintaanku. Satu minggu kemudian, mobil yang aku inginkan sudah bisa kupakai. Orang tuaku menasihatiku agar tunggu sampai aku membuat SIM. Dan lagi, saat itu aku belum terlalu mahir mengendarai mobil. Bodohnya aku, hari itu aku nekat pergi! Padahal hari itu hujan! –terlihat bodohnya kan aku ini? Tapi, aku nekat mengendarai mobil. Saat itu, jalanan tak terlalu jelas dan bodohnya lagi aku malah mengendarai mobil dengan kencang!" Aku menarik napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan –Shinichi masih tetap mengendarai mobilnya.

"Alhasil, tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Padahal ini kesalahanku tapi orang yang menjadi korbanku –aku bingung siapa yang salah malah membayar ganti rugi, padahal dia juga terluka. Tapi, ternyata aku terluka lebih parah. Aku mendapat 378 jahitan di seluruh tubuhku! Dan yang paling membuatku sedih, ternyata Kami-sama mengambil penglihatanku! Sejak itu aku baru sadar, ternyata beginilah akibatnya jika aku tak menuruti perintah orang tua. Sudah tiga tahun aku begini. Padahal, masih banyak yang belum aku capai. Salah satunya, ya jadi atlet karate," ceritaku.

"Oh, begitu." What the hell! Setelah aku berbicara panjang lebar dia hanya memberikan respon seperti itu?

"Kisahmu tak beda jauh dariku. Tapi, tentunya kau lebih beruntung dariku," ujarnya santai.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Semuanya sama. Tapi, ini terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ada barangku yang tertinggal di yayasan. Aku berniat untuk mengambilnya kembali, padahal saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tak peduli akan hal itu, aku segera menyalakan mobil dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh –soalnya, setengah jam lagi jam besuk akan ditutup dan pada waktu itu kunci yayasan tidak ada padaku. Tapi, semuanya terjadi. Aku mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dan kau tahu apa akibatnya? Aku mendapatkan 500 jahitan ditubuhku! Tiga tulang rusukku patah, tulang tungkai kiriku retak, tulang lengan bawah kananku juga retak, aku mengalami gegar otak ringan, dan aku hampir mengalami kebutaan –ada serpihan kaca yang menempel. Untung saja aku tidak buta –penglihatanku masih bagus lho! tapi aku harus mengalami penyiksaan –itu persepsiku. Aku harus merasakan sakit yang amat pada seluruh bagian tubuhku. Terutama pada tungkai, dada, lengan bawah dan kepalaku. Pada waktu itu aku berpikir untuk mati saja daripada harus merasakan sakit seperti itu dan tentunya jika aku sembuh aku harus menjalani terapi."

"Lalu kau mau bunuh diri?" potongku.

"Ya. Pisau yang seharusnya digunakan untuk memotong apel, olehku dipakai untuk mengiris pergelangan tanganku –pisau ini bekas Kaa-sanku menyuapi aku apel dan ditaruh di atas meja. Ternyata –menurut cerita Kaa-sanku kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, aku ditemukan dengan keadaan kekurangan darah. Setelah aku sadar, aku menceritakan semuanya dan aku diberi pencerahan. Sejak saat itu, aku semangat untuk menjalani terapi dan menjadi aku yang sekarang."

"Oh, jadi menurutku aku lebih beruntung darimu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujarnya sambil memakirkan mobilnya. Mesin mobil pun berhenti dan Shinichi turun dari mobil. Aku pun begitu.

"Nah, ayo," ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku, "tak ada apa-apa. Jalanan di sini mulus, kok!" Huft, aku lega.

Aku mendengar ada suara orang yang mengobrol, tertawa, bercanda, dan masih banyak lagi. Kurasakan langkah Shinichi berhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Shinichi!"

"Kaito?" Lalu aku mendengar ada suara orang berlari ke arah kami berdua.

"Wah siapa itu?" tanya orang tersebut. Siapa namanya tadi? Kaito?

"Iya, ini temanku. Namanya Mouri Ran," ujar Shinichi sambil mengenalkanku. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Cantik juga," ujarnya.

"Arigatou," ujarku sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ehm, ehm." Kenapa aku merasakan ada hawa-hawa tidak enak di depanku, ya?

"A –Aoko," ujar Kaito tergagap. Pacarnya?

"Kembali ke urusanmu, sekarang! Nah, Shinichi ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" ujarnya. Saat itu juga aku mendengar langkah kaki Kaito berlari. Masa laki-laki kalah dengan perempuan?

"Iya. Nah, Ran. Ini Aoko, pacarnya Kaito yang tadi," ujar Shinichi. Aku pun tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diriku. Setelah itu, Shinichi kembali mengajakku berjalan. Aku mendengar suara pintu besi dibuka. Apakah ini ruangannya?

"Nah, di ruangan inilah ada penyandang tunanetra favoritku," ujarnya sambil duduk di salah satu ranjang, "Ayumi-chan. Ini Nee-chan yang Nii-san ceritakan kemarin."

"Ayumi-chan?"

"Iya, ini aku. Nee-chan pasti Ran-neechan, kan?"

"Ya benar."

"Dia menjadi salah satu favoritku di sini karena dialah tokoh utama 'Ayumi' dalam novel pertama yang kau baca tempo hari."

"Masaka?"

"Ya, Shinichi-niisan benar. Tak kusangka, ada orang yang ingin membuat novel tentang diriku."

"Umurmu berapa, Ayumi-chan?"

"Delapan tahun." Setelah itu, aku pun mengobrol dengan Ayumi-chan. Hebatnya, dia sudah buta sejak tiga tahun yang lalu! Aku salut! Tak terasa, tiga jam sudah aku di sini –Shinichi mengatakan hal itu padaku dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang.

Nah, begitulah selanjutnya. Setiap Shinichi ke rumahku, aku pasti minta diantarkan ke yayasannya. Karena di sana aku banyak menemukan orang yang bernasib sama denganku. Shinichi juga sering membawakanku novel. Entah sudah berapa lama kami selalu menjalani rutinitas ini. Sebulan? Mungkin. Ternyata dia teman yang baik.

Teman?

Aku ragu sih. tapi, entah kenapa semakin hari aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Kenapa aku menganggap bahwa Shinichi bukan hanya sekedar teman bagiku. Lebih. Tunggu!

Apa...

Aku...

Sedang jatuh cinta?

Mungkin saja. Ternyata, begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta. Meskipun buta, aku kan manusia normal! Jangan anggap aku berbeda jika menyangkut hal cinta. Hihihi. Tapi, apakah Shinichi juga mencintaiku?

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Ran, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Shinichi suatu hari. Ada apa, ya? Tumben sekali.

"Ayumi-chan, kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya nanti, ya," ujarku. Aku merasakan Shinichi menuntunku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah sampai, aku didudukkan di bangku.

"Ehm, begini. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Tapi, selama sebulan kita bersama, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda," ujarnya. Maksud?

"Sudahlah to the point sajalah. Aku mencintaimu, Ran. Maukah kau menerimaku?" tanyanya. Ini bukan pertanyaan! Tapi ini pernyataan! Tentu saja ini membuatku sangat senang!

"Ya, aku mau Shinichi," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Sekarang, aku sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya Shinichi! Tunggu, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya? Aku merasakan tangan Shinichi menyentuh pipiku dan menolehkan kepalaku. Setelah itu...

Ah! Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku! Shinichi? Menciumku? Kuyakin, pasti saat ini wajahku merah. Sangat! Tangan Shinichi bergerak ke belakang leherku dan tangannya yang satunya menuju pinggangku. Aku pun membalas ciumannya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, Shinichi berkata padaku.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Apapun caranya," ujarnya.

"Arigatou, Shinichi," ujarku.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shinichi tidak mengunjungiku, sih? Aku kan jadi tidak punya teman! Padahal ini kan hari spesialku!

"Ran, kita sudah sampai," ujar Kaa-sanku. Aku mendengar suara mesiin dimatikan dan orang tuaku keluar, begitu pun aku. Mereka berdua menuntunku masuk ke gedung itu. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ya, kau benar!

Aku akan dioperasi!

Jadi, gedung yang kumaksud adalah gedung rumah sakit!

Kata Kaa-sanku, ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mendonorkan matanya padaku. Aduh, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya! Setelah aku bisa melihat lagi, aku pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan keluarganya.

Perasaan deg-degan menyelimuti diriku. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku hanya tinggal menuju ruang operasi saja.

"Silakan masuk," ujar seorang dokter. Kaa-san pun mengantarkanku sampai di ranjang,s etelah itu pergi.

"Relaks saja. Tak perlu takut," ujar seorang dokter. Aku pun berusaha relaks dan tak lama kemudian aku mencium bau yang aneh dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu sejak aku dioperasi. Kata dokter, hari ini perbanku akan dibuka. Yey! Aku senang sekali!

"Kita buka, ya perbannya," ujar dokter –yang akhirnya kuketahui bernama Araide-sensei. Araide-sensei pun mulai menggunting ujung perbanku dan mulai membuka perbanku yang berlapis-lapis ini. Tak lama kemudian, lapisan terakhir dari perbanku pun dibuka. Kapas dan plester yang menutupi mataku pun perlahan-lahan dibuka.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan. Yang kulihat hanyalah seberkas cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan sempurna!

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Yukiko-san? Yusaku-san?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Ran? Ran! Akhirnya kau bisa melihat juga!" seru Kaa-san sambil memelukku. Aku pun balas memeluknya. Aku melihat, Tou-san, Yukiko-san, dan Yusaku-san tersenyum bahagia.

"Shinichi mana?" tanyaku. Aku melihat raut wajah kaget dari semua orang di sana.

"Ehm, saya permisi dulu," ujar Araide-sensei.

"Emm, Shinichi sedang sibuk, Ran," ujar Yukiko-san sambil tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Atmosfer di sini berbeda. Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, aku ingin kalian mengantarkanku kepada orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya padaku. Bisa, kan?" ujarku.

"Tentu saja,"ujar Kaa-san. Setelah itu, kami berlima segera menuju ke pemakaman. Entah kenapa, aku lebih ingin menemui orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya padaku ketimbang keluarganya. Tak lama kemudian, kami semua telah sampai. Aku pun masuk ke area pemakaman tersebut. Kaa-san menuntunku pada makam yang masih terlihat basah. Kurang lebih lima meter dari jarak makam, mereka berempat berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tampaknya kau butuh waktu, Ran," ujar Tou-san. Hah? Apa maksud Tou-san? Daripada bingung, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju makam tersebut.

Tunggu! Aku tidak salah lihat, kan? Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Aku telah sampai di pinggir makam tersebut. Dan di sana tertulis...

R.I.P

Kudou Shinichi

Nani? Bahkan, tanggal wafatnya pun sama dengan tanggal aku dioperasi! Jangan-jangan..

Aku pun meraba kedua mataku. Ini...

Mata Shinichi?

Aku pun meneteskan air mataku. Tak kusangka, tak kusangka dia berbuat begini. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka. Kulihat, Yukiko-san meneteskan air mata.

"Shinichi... Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Dasar bodoh!" seruku. Tangisanku pun semakin kencang. Aku pun memeluk batu nisan tersebut dan memukul pelan tanah makam tersebut.

Saat itu juga, aku teringat kata-kata Shinichi tempo hari.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Apapun caranya..."

"Baka Shinichi! Apa kau pikir jika kau melakukan ini kaun bisa membuatku bahagia, hah?" seruku, "lebih baik aku kehilangan penglihatanku selamanya dibandingkan dengan kehilanganmu selamanya!" Apa artinya jika kita hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai? Padahal orang itu sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan kita?

"Shinichi..." Aku pun makin larut dalam tangisanku. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka. yukiko-san tampak menangis.

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu?" tanyaku.

Shinichi...

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Shinichi...

"Shinichi. Apa kabar? Sudah lima tahun, ya sejak aku dioperasi," ujarku sambil meletakkan sekuntum lili putih di makam Shinichi.

"Hah.. Kau pasti mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kan? Kau tahu? Aku baru saja memenangkan kejuaran karate internasional di Inggris kemarin!" seruku, walau pasti tak ada yang menjawab, "Shinichi. Jujur, aku merindukanmu."

"Ran! Ayo! Sudah waktunya kembali!"

"Ran-neechan! Ayo kita kembali!"

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" seruku, "aku mau ke yayasan dulu. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan? Sekarang aku mengganttikanmu. Tampaknya aku memang harus pergi. Kaito dan Ayumi-chan sudah memanggilku. Oh, ya. dua minggu yang lalu Ayumi-chan sudah dioperasi, lho! Beruntung ada seseorang yang berbaik hati padanya."

"Ran-neechan!"

"Ya! nah, aku pergi dulu, Shinichi. Sampai jumpa," ujarku sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke mobilku yang tak jauh diparkir dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Ran..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada semilir angin yang lembut. Entah kenapa, aku merasa melihat Shinichi yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di samping makamnya.

"Ya, Shinichi." Akhirnya, aku pergi menemui Kaito dan Ayumi-chan yang telah menungguku dan segera pergi ke yayasan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mati, Shinichi. Kau masih hidup... Di hatiku..."

**Owari**

**Wew, panjang banget! 3245 word plus tanda X.x yang di tengah! Kayaknya bertele-tele, ya alurnya? Gomen ne, minna-san! Hehehe. Jangan lupa review, ya..**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
